


Over Summer Vacation

by AR18IS



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Time Skips, speculation between seasons, this again assumes Kusanagi has an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR18IS/pseuds/AR18IS
Summary: Takes place between episodes 46 and 47





	Over Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between episodes 46 and 47

Kusanagi had offered him a ride home but he had refused. Walking down the street his bag felt a little heavier than usual now that Ai was gone. He was exhausted but his mind was still racing after his duel with Revolver. It made him feel feverish. When he got home and Roboppy asked about Ai he said nothing.   
He threw his bag and himself onto his bed, still deep in thought about what Revolver had gone through, what it must have meant for him to duel him and lose both the duel and his father in the process, the outcome and what would now become of Hanoi, what would now become of Yusaku himself, it all swirled in his head at the same time.   
The strain on his body and mind had been hard, his arms and legs were aching and a headache thumped behind his temples with each heartbeat. He put a heavy arm over his eyes to have the pressure dull the pain and despite his racing thoughts soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
When he woke up again it was already close to midday. Rolling onto his side to get up he was hissing with pain. He was aching all over like after a heavy fever. Thirsty and sweaty he went to the bathroom and drank his fill from the tab, then took off his clothes with some effort and sat down in the shower, having the hot water run over him while he closed his eyes. He stayed like this for a long while, thoughts of the day before resurfacing.   
Now that he knew about the origin of the experiments more questions had come up but with Hanoi and their leader gone he knew it was pointless to keep thinking about it. Not until Revolver returned at least. Yusaku sighed and finished showering.   
He was overcome with a feeling of emptiness when he entered his bedroom again. He had gotten used to Ai in a way and now that he fully understood it was an AI based on him he also understood why he sort of missed him. He sat down on his bed, unsure what to do now. He was still tired. Looking at his bag he knew he would find it hard to concentrate on school at the moment. Not that he particularly cared in the first place but him not showing up might make people around him suspicious. He decided to go again the next day and closed his eyes, letting himself fall onto his bed again to rest a bit longer.   
   
Kusanagi left the store with a bag full of beer and snacks and drove to the mountainside overlooking DenCity, furthest away from the coast. He parked his truck and rolled down a window, the fresh night air cooling his head. He usually didn't drink but he felt like defeating Hanoi needed to be celebrated. Yusaku had already left on his own and Kusanagi had guessed why. With what had happened he probably needed time to think.   
He cracked open a can and drank deeply, grimacing at the bitter taste. He finished the can and opened a second one, not bothering with the snacks he had soon finished it as well and opened a third. Not used to drinking the warm and fuzzy feeling of tipsiness soon reached his head.   
He grinned. It was finally over. Ten years of devoting himself to his studies and putting his life at risk to track down the ones responsible for hurting his brother had finally paid off.   
Or had it?   
They had discovered Hanoi's identity, had stopped their Tower and had driven them away.   
But what had they truly gained?   
There was nobody to hold accountable anymore.   
And what would he do now?  
If that was what victory felt like it sure was an empty feeling. Kusanagi looked down at the can as tears started filling his eyes. He wiped at them and took another sip. His brother. First thing in the morning he would go visit him and finally put his mind at ease. He would go from there, one step at a time.  
Visiting hours started at 10 AM but Kusanagi had already been waiting in the lobby for about an hour when the nurse called him. Regular visits were only allowed on Wednesdays, Thursdays, weekends and holidays. Kusanagi was glad he had caught a Wednesday. Jin's doctor greeted him at the door, having just finished his visit. When Kusanagi entered Jin was sitting in his bed, a hospital bed tray still in front of him at this hour. Jin eyed his food with little interest, shoving a tomato around in his salad when Kusanagi came closer. He slowly looked up at him and shoved his tray away to make room for him to sit down.  
"Ah, not today. I got a better idea. How about we head outside again today?"  
Jin nodded slowly. Kusanagi beamed and went to ask a nurse for a wheelchair.  
They went for a short stroll and sat down at a park table, Kusanagi making sure Jin was able to overlook the area to give him a sense of security even out in the open. Jin usually agreed to go out with him but Kusanagi could see he was never really at ease and would probably not feel like going out if it was with anyone else. Today he needed to make sure nobody else was listening, so he was glad Jin had agreed to join him.   
Kusanagi had never told Jin about his team-up with Yusaku, nor them going up against Hanoi. He had thought about it many times just to get the weight off his chest but now that Hanoi had finally been taken care of and he knew about the true purpose of the experiments it was finally time.   
He took a deep breath, took Jin's hand in his and began talking.   
  
Kusanagi closed the door to his truck and leaned back in his seat, exhausted. He had told Jin everything and Jin had listened. It had obviously been a lot for him to take in but he had been eager to know. Kusanagi felt like a huge weight had finally been lifted from both his and Jin's shoulders. Jin had looked somewhat happy afterwards, much to the nurses' surprise he had even eaten more of his breakfast.   
Kusanagi smiled. It had been a victory after all.    
Out of habit he found himself at the DenCity plaza shortly after 4 PM to open his cafe, some of his usual customers came by to eat but there was no sign of Yusaku.   
Kusanagi had never been one to pry but he was still worried and after what they had been through together he felt obligated to make sure he was alright. When Yusaku still didn't show up two hours later and also hadn't replied to his message he decided to visit him.   
  
He rang at his door with the bag of snacks he hadn't touched the day before in hand and waited. After ringing again and another short waiting time there was a clicking sound followed by a thud and a muffled voice and then Yusaku opened the door, a pained expression on his face as he rubbed his forehead.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I just stumbled and hit my head. What are you doing here?"  
Kusanagi held up his bag.  
"Just wanted to make sure you're ok. I brought some snacks."   
Yusaku's eyes opened at the sight. His stomach churned. Kusanagi had woken him up and he hadn't eaten anything since the day before. No wonder he had stumbled against the door like this, he was weak.   
He took the bag with a quiet word of thanks but kept standing where he did. With Kusanagi visiting him he was suddenly aware of how gloomy his apartment had made him feel, his thoughts not letting him rest well. He wanted to leave and be with company.  
"Where are you headed now?"  
"Home. I just wanted to check on you on my way."  
"Ah, I see."  
Yusaku didn't want to impose but he needed to get out. He and Kusanagi had teamed up more than a year ago and he hadn't spent that much time with anyone else in a long while. He trusted him. He opened his mouth to speak but Kusanagi was quicker.  
"I saw Jin today and told him everything. He seemed relieved. I'm sure this will help him recover. It still feels really surreal, doesn't it? It all happened just yesterday."  
He laughed nervously and scratched his beard before going on.   
"I know you're not considering yourself a hero but you did a hero's work, Yusaku. How about we celebrate? That is if you don't just want to end our team-up here..."  
Kusanagi caught himself. He was letting out all his thoughts at once and it had only been a day. He had thought Yusaku was also still processing everything but he seemed just fine to him. It made him feel lonely. Much to his surprise, however, Yusaku took a step forward.  
"Then, can I come with you?"  
Yusaku said and held up the bag of snacks like a re-offering.  
  
They discussed the duel and Revolver's last words on their drive to Kusanagi's home. Kusanagi also told him about the news of Baira being imprisoned after the Tower had failed and the media celebrating Playmaker, even with Hanoi's leader missing.  
"Say, Yusaku, I wanted to ask you about one thing, even if I think I already know the answer. You're also not going to tell anyone about Revolver, are you?"  
"I'm not. He wasn't responsible for the incident after all. He probably saved my life at that time, and your brother's. And we stopped the Tower, so I consider it over."  
He sounded tired. Kusanagi understood him well. He nodded.   
"I thought so. And I agree. As much as I wanted to hold someone responsible this wouldn't help. Besides, he knows our identities, too."  
He chuckled drily, aware that this could be a potential risk later. A glum mood settled as they drove on in silence.   
  
Kusanagi watched Yusaku eat and wasn't surprised when he asked for seconds. He smiled and got up to prepare another hotdog with the leftovers he had taken from his truck. Yusaku let the food settle as he leaned back and looked around. He had expected Kusanagi's apartment to be somewhat like this. Sitting at a small table on just a pillow on the wooden floor Kusanagi's ceiling-high rows of shelves filled with books and tech towered over him. Most of the room was taken up by them, leaving only a small area to sit and sleep, but to Yusaku this didn't matter. On the contrary, where he felt boxed in and isolated in his small apartment this even smaller living space gave him a sense of security and warmth.   
Kusanagi joined him again. Even while he was still eating Yusaku's eyelids grew heavy. He wiped his mouth when he was done.  
"Let's talk more tomorrow. I need to be at school tomorrow or people might grow suspicious."  
"That's a good thought. How about I drop you off at the corner like always? I want to go visit Jin again, too."  
"Really? Thank you!"   
Kusanagi caught one of his rare smiles when Yusaku got up to clean the table. It really seemed to both of them like they were still a team after all.  
Yusaku had a look at the shelves while Kusanagi folded the table and put it away, unrolled a futon and looked through his wardrobe for a second pillow and blanket. After rummaging for a bit Kusanagi turned around and a little awkwardly caught his attention.  
"I only found another pillow. Will you be ok with sharing a blanket?"  
Yusaku just nodded, a bit distracted by Kusanagi's book collection while he was flipping through it. Most on them were on programming but he had also found a box of brand new school books at the bottom, probably intended for Jin. He didn't address it, knowing Jin was still a difficult topic for Kusanagi. He closed the book he was holding and put it back before heading to bed.   
Kusanagi was already sitting on the futon and Yusaku hadn't realised it was a single size one. He was used to his bed and this seemed kind of small but then again he had more or less invited himself. He lay down, Kusanagi doing so as well after switching off the lights. They fiddled with the blanket for a bit before getting comfortable.  
"Sorry if I kick you or something."  
"Same. I'm not used to sharing my bed anymore."  
Both found comfort in each other's close voice and warmth like this and with how exhausted they were soon fell asleep.   
  
Yusaku woke up to Kusanagi calling his name and holding him by the shoulders where he was sitting on the futon. It was early morning and Kusanagi's worried face was the first thing he saw before he realised what was happening.   
"Yusaku? You cried out in your sleep! You're having a nightmare! It's ok, I'm here! Are you awake!?"  
He blinked away tears and focused on him, nodding quickly. Kusanagi released him with a relieved sigh and let himself fall back on the futon. Yusaku rubbed his face.  
"I guess even wih Hanoi gone it doesn't mean my nightmares will be as well."  
Kusanagi rubbed his eyes as well.  
"Give it some time, it's not even been a week. But man, you gave me a scare!"  
Yusaku turned to him.  
"Did I kick you?"  
Kusanagi just laughed at his horrified expression, ending with a breathless 'yeah'.  
  
Even with him waking up from a nightmare Yusaku felt rested. He went to school like intended, claiming he hadn't felt well the day before when asked. He even showed up at the duel club to check on Aoi and Naoki but both were absent.  
"They were apparently also logged in when that crazy Tower of Hanoi thing was going on. But half the school is using that as an excuse to take the rest of the week off. I'm surprised you still showed up. You haven't been here recently, why show up again just before summer vacation?"  
Hosoda really had a sharp eye for attendance but Yusaku wasn't fazed. He went along with their club activities for the day to kill some time while Kusanagi was visiting Jin.  
They joined back up when Yusaku had grabbed some more things from his home. He put Roboppy on standby and left her in his secret log in room before leaving, not bothering to have a final look around before locking the door. Roboppy had again asked about Ai and even though Yusaku acted like he didn't particularly care he still hoped Ai was doing fine.  
He climbed into the passenger seat and greeted Kusanagi.   
"So, you're really sure about this?"  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
With Yusaku's confirmation Kusanagi nodded and drove off, heading for their apartment.   
  
It was still his old apartment but when Yusaku had asked about temporarily moving in before leaving in the morning Kusanagi had joked about it becoming both their apartment. For a moment he had thought both of them were joking but looking at Yusaku had quickly assured him that this wasn't the case. He had asked him to think about it until after school even though he was already sure Yusaku wouldn't reconsider. He liked the idea, too. He just wanted to be sure he wasn't the only one ending up liking it. Yusaku had been a great comfort for him and he didn't want to end up losing that.  
So when both of them headed up the stairs he felt weird. They had spent one night together and now Yusaku was moving in. Kusanagi hoped it would help with his nightmares at least.  
Yusaku unpacked his stuff and settled in while Kusanagi watched from the table. He didn't unpack much and Kusanagi noticed he hadn't brought a blanket from home, either. Had he just forgotten or did he like the shared blanket? Kusanagi opened his mouth to address it as another joke but then realised he actually wanted to know.   
Did he want to know because he wanted it to be mutual, was it just because he was starving for human contact and with Hanoi gone had only now realised it?   
He looked at his concentrated face as he put his bag in order. Yusaku caught his eye. A bit flustered he would look at him suddenly Kusanagi asked him without thinking. Yusaku stopped with his bag and shoved it under a shelf before sitting down next to him at the table.   
"I liked it. It's comforting. And you didn't say anything."  
He was eyeing Kusanagi to see how far he could go. He had really liked it. The comfort, the warmth, too. Even though it was summer Kusanagi's apartment had a fresh air about it, the building was largely made of stone. His own apartment tended to collect and store heat and stuffiness.   
"But if you don't like it I'll get my own tomorrow."  
Kusanagi slowly shook his head, amazed that they had thought alike. He smiled.  
"No, it's alright. I do, too."  
Kusanagi felt a weird mood settle while they looked at each other. With Yusaku moving in they had suddenly gotten really close. He changed the topic.  
"Jin had a really good day today. He wanted me to tell you. Again, Yusaku, thank you!"  
Yusaku just nodded. Kusanagi knew that with how he had seen it merely as his personal mission and not as something to be thankful for a nod was all he would get. While he was thinking of another topic Yusaku broke eye contact and stared down at the table.  
"What are you going to do now?"  
Kusanagi knew what he meant. Both of them had been suffering for ten years and it all had ended in a day.   
What would they live for now?   
Kusanagi knew his answer, he still had Jin. Yusaku probably already knew this was going to be his answer. But for Yusaku it was different. He was all alone without him now, wasn't he?  
"What about you?"  
Yusaku still looked down at the table but his expression had changed to a more petulant one.   
"Hanoi will be back one day. This isn't over."   
Kusanagi was taken aback. Yes, Hanoi had sworn to be back, Revolver had been sure to let them know. But they had uncovered the details on the Lost Incident and had proven they could take them on. Hadn't Yusaku's question been about each of their future without their threat? Had he misunderstood?  
"Yeah, Revolver said he'd return to finish his mission, but what about..."  
Yusaku got up, cutting the conversation short.  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Yusaku was still sulking when he came back. Of course Kusanagi had Jin, he would still make sure Jin had a good life and recovery from now on. Yusaku realised he had only really asked that question for himself, a conversation he wasn't even ready for, yet.   
Kusanagi had already unrolled the futon and was reading a book from his collection when he looked up at Yusaku coming in. He got up and passed him to take a shower himself. When he returned Yusaku was already lying on his back, eyes closed. Kusanagi switched off the light and joined him. The atmosphere wasn't getting any better like this.   
"Yusaku?"  
In the quiet night he could hear him breathe in more sharply at hearing his name but he didn't reply. Kusanagi turned onto his side, facing him. Yusaku was awake, looking at the ceiling.  
"It's ok. You don't need a plan and tactic for everything. How about for now we both just try to get our normal lives back? Little by little? While we figure something out?"  
Yusaku didn't reply, instead he also turned around and threw an arm around Kusanagi while he rested his cheek on his in a sort of half-hug. It took Kusanagi a bit to overcome his surprise before he dug an arm under Yusaku's waist and pulled him close into a comforting embrace, rolling onto his back so Yusaku's still damp hair wouldn't choke him.   
Both were surprised at how right that hug felt and didn't think of breaking it any time soon.  
"Sounds good."   
Yusaku eventually answered and Kusanagi was sure he heard a smile in his voice.  
  
Yusaku woke up, Kusanagi's arm hugging him from behind where he was lying with his face burried in the back of Yusaku's neck. Yusaku shifted and propped himself upon one elbow, making Kusanagi grumble behind him. Lifting his sleep-heavy arm off himself he got up and stretched. Behind him Kusanagi was slowly waking and sitting up as well, blinking sleepily into the late morning light. He looked up at Yusaku. A little more than three weeks ago he would've gotten up with him right away but now he really wanted to drag him back down onto the futon for a couple more minutes. It had been another night without a nightmare and Kusanagi felt like they had indeed become less frequent for him.  
"So, where will we start?"  
Kusanagi thought Yusaku was a little too eager for how early it was.  
They were three weeks into summer vacation and since Yusaku had some more time now Kusanagi had asked him about trying something new and working part-time with him in his cafe. Yusaku was already used to the space after all and Kusanagi didn't want him to hole up with his books like he himself had before. But that idea had backfired on him, it seemed. Yusaku had still started reading Kusanagi's library of books and was already through half of them. Kusanagi was sure he only did so to polish up on his coding and programming knowledge, not that some of these old books could teach him a lot of new information.   
"Ingredients."   
Kusanagi just answered and got up to go buy groceries.  
  
Teaching him was difficult, Yusaku didn't have any feel for working with food like he did. When he made a simple hot dog he had to concentrate to remember the order and cooking time. He was supposed to only slightly toast the buns to make them crispy but would burn them on one side or get them soggy on the outside from previously cooked links. When Kusanagi had an order of both a coffee and a hot dog for him one time he would just look at him helplessly, not able to concentrate on more than the grill.   
He had handled their duels in Link Vrains with an air of confidence and high self-esteem. Seeing Yusaku struggle with what he himself considered ordinary tasks made him smile with adoration. He took over the cooking for the day while Yusaku handled the cleaning and waiting.   
He slumped into his chair at the end of their workday, sighing with exhaustion. Kusanagi laughed while he was stacking the other table and chairs.  
"Hey, Yusaku. Don't do that too much while there are still people around. I don't want my regulars thinking they're a bother."  
Yusaku sat up right away, almost toppling over, making Kusanagi laugh even more. Yusaku's gaze followed him as he passed him to carry the chairs inside. He was glad Kusanagi hadn't caught him blushing.  
On their way back home Kusanagi remembered it was Tuesday.  
"I'll go see Jin again tomorrow."  
"Okay, then I'll use the time to read a bit more and then join you later at the plaza."  
Both of them had enjoyed this time together and their current routine was so normal and peaceful Kusanagi hoped it would continue for a long time.   
  
Thinking about their time together when they were already lying in bed, with the light already switched off, close together for comfort like always, Kusanagi suddenly froze. He was sure his hand had accidentally brushed against Yusaku's crotch and even though that had happened before and had been no big deal for either of them, this time his hand had met something hard and hot.   
He would have thought of it as no big deal this time as well, with them lying this close together this was something that just happened. There must have been something about the way Yusaku had reacted this time. Instead of just disregarding it or giving a subdued reaction like always this time he had definitely moved his hip into it with a sigh before his hand had passed him, moving closer as well.   
Kusanagi had rested his arm on his waist like always but he was tense. He had definitely not imagined it.   
Was Yusaku taking care of himself in this regard?   
Kusanagi himself was but they had never talked about this. There hadn't been a reason to before. Yusaku shifted slightly, seemingly restless.   
Should he ask?   
Then what?   
Even though he had quickly done it in the morning he could feel himself getting in the mood now. Yusaku would soon notice, too.   
He needed to be sure this was alright. He so hoped it was alright.   
He moved his arm up from Yusaku's waist to his shoulder, holding his arm to get his attention.  
"Yusaku?"  
Startled Yusaku jerked his hip back, suddenly conscious of what he was doing.  
"I... I didn't get to do it today."  
He sheepishly turned around to face away, hoping Kusanagi would understand. Just leaving it alone would help.   
Behind him Kusanagi bit his lip. This was going to make or break it. He decided on a lie.  
"I didn't either."  
His words hung in the air as he put his arm back onto Yusaku's waist. Yusaku felt hot. He had usually managed to avoid this situation or could calm himself down enough to sleep. Before he had made his body alone responsible, not his feelings for Kusanagi.   
That had changed after they had been living together for a while but now his words gave him certainty. He couldn't deny it anymore. He needed to be honest. And he needed relief.  
He took Kusanagi's arm as he turned to face him again and guided his hand down on himself. Kusanagi followed without resistance, his other arm under Yusaku's head he slowly pulled him into a kiss while his hand closed around his cock, Yusaku breathing in at the sensation and pushing into it.   
That was enough for him that Kusanagi couldn't stand it anymore and got on top, threw their blanket back, took both their cocks in one hand and started jerking, leaning on his elbow over Yusaku while they kissed. Both too pent up to take it slow it was over for both of them in a flash but it wasn't enough yet.   
What they had missed for foreplay they were doing now, taking off their underwear they had just dragged down before in a hurry. They were getting to know the other's body while they recovered, taking in each other with all sensations.   
When Yusaku was grinding against him again and he could feel him getting hard he broke their kiss and breathlessly pulled him up on top of himself.   
Kneeling over him like Kusanagi had done before Yusaku wanted to do it the same way but the sensation of their cocks rubbing together, even slicker and hotter with the cum from before was too much for him. He leaned onto Kusanagi's chest with his other hand while he tried to stay up, looking at him through dazed eyes and Kusanagi couldn't help but pull him down again into an embrace.   
Rolling on top of him he kissed his body while he enjoyed Yusaku's reactions. He worked himself down to his hip and spread his legs, kneeling just below he wanted to grab both of them again but after two times for him in a day he would need a lot more stimulation than that.   
He looked down at Yusaku while he grabbed his cock and kissed his leg, Yusaku panting and working his hips against his hand.   
He was only faintly aware of Kusanagi lowering his head while he continued kissing his thigh and then the sensation of his hot tongue sliding down the length of his dick while his mouth closed around it filled everything.       
Kusanagi enjoyed his reaction, enjoyed it especially when he didn't hold back his moans anymore and grabbed his hair, the taste changing as precum started leaking.   
He stopped him from moving his hips too much by grabbing his left side from below his thigh. Inexperienced as he was instead of taking him in deep he moved quickly at the tip, trying to get into a rhythm while using his other hand on himself.   
For a short while he got a good feel of his completely hard cock in his mouth before Yusaku's hand dragged him down, his reaction coming too late as the taste of cum filled his mouth. He let it flow down his cock while his left hand helped him jerk the rest of it out, his jaw as tired as Yusaku's legs. When he could suck the skin back over the head he got up. Concentrating on himself again while watching Yusaku still panting below him he soon came as well, drops falling onto Yusaku's belly as he fell into his arms.  
  
They felt horribly sticky when they woke up, both had more or less passed out afterwards, only really bothering to take back the blanket when their own body heat hadn't been enough during the coldest hours. The futon looked the part as well.  
"I'll make the bed, you go first."   
Kusanagi could still feel it in his jaw and legs when he got up.  
"No, you should really go first."   
Yusaku was awkwardly tapping at his own chin to make a point and Kusanagi's eyes widened. He headed for the shower without further questions.       
When they had cleaned up themselves and the futon Kusanagi lay down on it again, pulling Yusaku down to join him. He could finally do so without feeling weird about it.   
Yusaku was still a bit out of it, his legs were still not having any of it. He was happy to rest them a bit longer as he was lying down.   
Their kiss felt different in the morning, less hurried and desperate than before. When Kusanagi broke it with a smile and they finally got up to start their day Yusaku was the one who really wanted to pull him down onto the futon again.  
  
Kusanagi woke him up from a nightmare again, this one leaving him in shivers. It was the middle of the night and Yusaku was left wide awake, even in Kusanagi's arms and with his calming words he didn't manage to fall asleep again.   
When Kusanagi woke up in the morning he was gone. Worried he called his phone. It was picked up right away. Kusanagi was already pulling on his boots.  
"Where are you?"   
"Down at Stardust Road."  
He stopped, one boot half hanging off his foot. That was a long distance to walk on your own from where he lived.  
"Do you want me to come pick you up?"  
"No. I'll be a bit longer."  
With that he hung up.   
Kusanagi ruffled his hair while he looked at his phone screen going dark. He pocketed his phone, pulled on his boot and went to go visit Jin.   
  
Jin was already waiting for him when he arrived, the Thursday before they had spent almost all of their time outside in the park and had decided to do so again. Jin even walked a short distance with his help. Hugely proud of himself and happy to be praised by his brother it took Kusanagi some time to get him to sit back down in his wheelchair so he wouldn't overexert himself.   
When Jin's nurse brought his lunch Kusanagi asked about his recovery.  
"He's always looking forward to your visits. Personally I wish we could allow visits on more than four days. Each time we tell him you can't visit he's having trouble eating."   
Kusanagi's heart sank as he watched Jin dig into his food. He also wished he could see him more often and he didn't want to imagine his face on days when he couldn't. He himself had found a relaxing, peaceful life with Yusaku, the routine helping them to get their life in order but for Jin there still was none, for him there were only four days a week.   
He caught Jin looking at him curiously, making him snap out of it.   
"You've eaten a lot today! Good job!"  
He patted his head and wiped a bit of cream from his dessert off his nose, Jin smiling up at him. His phone vibrated with a message from Yusaku.  
"Jin..."  
He hugged him goodbye for the day.  
"Eat well until I'm back tomorrow, okay? I don't want you skipping any meals."  
He smiled encouragingly as they parted, Jin nodding but lowering his gaze. Before Kusanagi left to meet with Yusaku he asked a nurse for Jin's doctor.  
  
He had been surprised at first when Yusaku said he wanted to meet him at his own apartment after spending time at Stardust Road but now he had an idea why.   
He parked his truck around the corner and got out, walked up the stairs to his apartment and rang. Last time he had done so had been almost six weeks ago. It felt like both an eternity and like it had been over in an instant.  
Yusaku opened the door like he had been waiting just behind it and nodded for Kusanagi to come in, hugging him against the closed door before he even had time to take off his boots. Kusanagi laughed and hugged him back.  
"At least let me come in first."  
He reluctantly did.   
Yusaku's apartment was really not suited for guests. Kusanagi ended up taking his computer chair and he himself sat on the edge of his bed. They both felt like they needed this distance to talk.  
"Good you wanted to talk, Yusaku. I have something as well after this."  
He leaned his arms on the back rest, waiting for Yusaku to start. He did without any hesitation.   
"I want to move out, back to this place."  
Kusanagi slowly nodded, waiting for him to go on.  
"I had some time to think. School starts again next week and my apartment is closer to it. I also won't be able to work with you as much anymore, if I have afternoon classes."  
No, that wasn't quite it.  
"I really like living with you and being with you. I just... I just want..."  
Kusanagi's hunch had been right. He patiently waited for Yusaku to put it into words.  
"I want you in my life but I don't want you to be all of it. Moving in was good for me but to get my normal life back like we both agreed on I think I need more space. For now at least."  
He smiled at him.  
"I want to move in again someday, if that's okay."  
Kusanagi chuckled warmly.  
"You're always deciding a whole lot on your own, Yusaku."  
He got up when Yusaku apologised and kneeled down in front of the bed between his knees, hugging him with his head on Yusaku's chest.   
"I'll miss waking up with you until then."  
"We could do sleepovers."  
"Then,"  
Kusanagi got up, taking Yusaku with him he threw himself onto his bed.   
"Could we do one today?"  
Yusaku just grabbed his hair and pulled his head into a kiss for an answer.  
  
He knew he would also miss living together, it had been and still was really special to him. But since he had moved in they had also gotten closer in a different way and looking at Kusanagi below him he felt like this closeness was not something he would have to miss.  
Kusanagi was panting his name as he reached up a hand for Yusaku to take. He propped himself up on his elbow when he took it and pulled him into a kiss just before he came.  
  
"I really like your bed. Bet you've missed that most of all."  
Though he knew Kusanagi was joking Yusaku stopped playing with his hair, making him look up from where he was lying on his chest.  
"I prefer your futon actually."  
Kusanagi got up to lean over him.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, the sex is better."  
Kusanagi could only laugh at his bluntness as he let his head drop onto Yusaku's chest again. He wasn't wrong, though.  
After a while Yusaku remembered his words from before.  
"What was it you wanted to tell me before?"  
Kusanagi's head shot up again.  
"Right, I forgot! Well, I wasn't sure you really wanted to move out until you said so but now that you did,"  
He breathed in deeply.  
"I'll ask Jin to move in with me tomorrow!"  
He exclaimed and his bright smile and laughter calmed Yusaku's heart for their future.


End file.
